In The Blink Of An Eye
by Thorne-Dusk-LunaHeine
Summary: In the blink of an eye everything can change, someone you love can be taken from you, you could get lost in your tears, everything can change in the blink of an eye.


_**In The Blink OF An Eye**_

As me and Rikki the girl that captuered my heart walked along the sand on the beach, sher asked me "Hey Zane, do you wanna head over to Mako Island, so we can watch the stars"? "Sure" I replied,unable to ignore the sparkle in her crystal blue eyes. We headed over to Mako in the Zodiac. When we got to the moon pool and as we were about to sit down, there was a loud noise behind us. We both spun around to find a dark and eerie kind of figure just standing in the shadows. "Who are you, and what do you want"? asked Rikki, her fist clenching, ready to burn who or whatever this is. It was sort of hard to see in the moon pool but it was still very easy to hear what was going on. The figure just said "I want you" and there was a loud bang then a slplash following it. I looked to find a flash of golden hair being surrounded by a red cloud. I dove into the water, hearing 3-6 gunshots behind me, but since I was still moving and Iwasn't hurt, that I wasn't hit. I came back up for air, under a rock ledge, I could see only the feet of whomever just attacked us, and in an instant, they were gone. I dove back down after takinf a deep breath, Rikki was just out of my reach, I needed to breath again, but Rikki was more important. I finally reached her. Pulling her up, she was light. When I broke the surface, her head just bobed after breaking the water then it just fell to the side. I layed her on a rock and reached for my phone and dialed Emma. "Hel.." "Emma"! I cut her off. "Zane" "Whats wrong"? she asked. "Rikki, she-she-she's been hurt" "What" "Ummm ok where are you guys" "Where at Mako Moon Pool" "Okay hang on we will be there right away" I heard a yelling for my name. "Over here Emma" "OMFG" both Emma and Cleo said, as they saw the limp body of their best friend, and soul sister mermaid. "Look Emma Cleo, we got to get her to a hospital now"! as we went back home in the Zodiac, I couldn't help but keep looking at the body of my girlfriend. As we approched the hospital, I grabbed Rikki and rushed her in. "Hello, may I help you"? the receptionist asked. "My girlfriend has been shot obviously, as you can see, we need heaps of help, duhh" I said in a cocky voice. A doctor rushed down with a stretcher literally 16 seconds later. "Okay we have to get her in a room, and get her hooked up to monitors, and get exrays done" the doctor said as he lifted Rikki's lifeless body out of my arms.

About 30 minutes later the doctor reported back to us 3 in the waiting room, Emma and Cleoholding eachother hoping that Rikki will live, and thinking about if she doesn't. "Hello, Mr.. Bennett". the man in his 40's asked. "Y-Yes, I'm Zane, h-how is Rikki holding up"? I nearly kicked myself for asking that. "Well, we have some good news and some bad news, what would you like first"? "The good news pease" I asked holding back my tears. "Well she is holding up fine, and we got her stable as well, but.." "B-But" I stammered. "Well she was shot right above her heart and is still bleeding, she lost 7 1/2 pints of blood and is in severe shock, if she is to survive, we will have to preform surgery right away" "S-Surgery" the words barely escaped my mouth. "Yes" "Well can we see her first, just for a minute" "yes sure, but make it fast" We walked down to room 136 bed B, right near the window. Emma and Cleo's mouths almost hit the floor when they saw Rikki laying ing that bed hooked up to monitors and bandages wrapped around her. As I walked up to her, I sat beside her on the bed. I moved her hair away from her face and gave her a kiss on the cheeck. As I went to get up, I felt something tighten onto my hand. It was Rikki! "R-Rikki" Emma and Cleo both looked up and ran over to the bedside. "Z-Zane" her voice was o weak. "Yes baby I'm here" "Zane I love you and you know that, promise me something, never let go, never give up, never forget" "I love you too Rikki, and I promise you that you will be okay, but Idon't wanna hear that you're giving up" I love you" and as she said that the grip on my hand that I loved so much was gone, everything I loved was gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
